


The World Can Be Ours

by mymeanttofind



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymeanttofind/pseuds/mymeanttofind
Summary: Anne loved her Phillip, she truly does. But something is scaring her, can she tell Phillip or will it be too late? Can Charity save our Anne?





	1. The World Can Be Ours 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Welcome to my little story! I hope you like it, please send me any criticism you believe I need to here! I love you all!

PART 1.

 

1 Year. 1 Year of unequivocal happiness Anne had let herself indulge in. She couldn’t deny it, the fire had left them all scarred in more ways than one, from the silver lines left across Phillip’s chest, to the heat she felt in her nightmares, beating down every second to engulfing her. But she always awoke, Phillip’s worried blue eyes staring down at her, putting out the fire in her mind. Anne could suffer this torture, for the happiness she felt in her everyday life.

She awoke that crisp spring morning with the familiar feeling of sickness she was growing to come accustomed with, she crept out of her shared bed still hiding with the fear he would leave if he knew, and made her way to their washroom, throwing up as silently as she could in the bucket she’d been given by Charity, the woman who knew everything with just one look. Anne caught a look of her reflection in the small mirror available and she saw a woman she didn’t know. This woman was pale, sickly and scared, words she’d never call herself. She was feeling herself slipping, falling down a hole she was unsure she was strong enough to resist. With the fear ever present in her mind, she slipped on clothes as hurried as she could muster in her tired state, pressed a kiss to Phillips head and slipped out into the night, the stars still above her clouded head.

Living with Phillip was everything she’d ever imagined and more, he was the most perfect husband in the eyes of her and god, and that was enough for her, no matter what the law stated. He gave her the chances to have a million dreams, and that should have comforted her. But her hands on her still flat stomach shook with the unknown, a fear she hadn’t felt since he was engulfed in those flames. Without even thinking she walked into the tent, the cool air whipping through it like a wolf howling, but she was calm.

The feeling of ropes grazing her worn hands brought more comfort than anything else she had known, but she pulled away, the Doctor Charity had brought her to had said no more. Not till the baby was born. The baby. Anne let her shoulders sink a sob ripping through her as she fell to her knees alone.


	2. The World Can Be Ours 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update but I have been a bit away with the fairies (mental health yay!) Thank you for your kind words! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Anne didn’t remember what time she had stood on wobbly legs in the ring and started running if she couldn’t fly she was going to find another way to feel the wind through her hair. It was only when the Barnum’s home appeared in front of her that Anne felt the effects of her sprinted marathon impact her already sensitive body as she collapsed at the steps of the door barely enough energy to knock on the door. The sun was starting to creep through moonlight sky, but Anne was none the wiser as she lay unconscious her breathing unstable as a sleepy Barnum opened the door with confusion. He felt his eyes burn with pain seeing his partners wife so broken on his door stop as he scooped her into his arms.

 

“CHARITY! Come quick!” He yelled his tiredness melting away with the worried feelings swarming him. He laid Anne on the sofa in the drawing room grabbing a cold flannel holding it against her head as he heard his beloved running towards his call.

 

“Phin! What are you –“. P.T. could feel his wife practically freeze behind him as she gasped seeing the broken star that lay unconscious in front of them. But almost as immediately as she had frozen, she melted into a fit of instructions and attentiveness to Anne. Barnum tripped over his own feet as he raced to the kitchen grabbing everything he had been told. Boy, what had Mrs Anne Carlyle done to herself this time?


	3. The World Can Be Ours 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is rather short so I have decided to update with 3 today too! Enjoy loves.

Philip always loved his quiet mornings with Anne, holding her in his arms he felt like he could take on the world. Her hair would tickle the scruff of his neck as she snuggled into him savouring the last few moments of peace in bed before they needed to start their day. Every day he would say,  
“Good Morning Mrs Carlyle.” And every morning she’d respond back before falling into a fit of giggles as Phillip kissed down her neck knowing it was her soft spot. He didn’t usually win, Anne being too sensible kissing his head and getting out of bed. But some mornings he convinced her as he pulled her under him kissing her with all his love. This morning wouldn’t be like either event.

Phillip woke groggily to the fitful banging at his front door, the noise so perturbing he didn’t notice his bed was empty as he ran down the stairs to find the culprit of the noise. Blinking rapidly adjusting to the dawn of the sky, Phillip made out a panic-stricken Barnum.  
“It’s Anne – “had barely made itself out between P. T.s lips before Phillip had raced to get clothes staring terrified down at his empty marital bed. Questions raced through his mind of what, why, when and how. Barely put together Phillip tripped down the stairs slamming their apartment door shut behind him and clambering into Barnum’s carriage as it sped off at a speed too slow for Phillip.

“Is she okay?” Phillip heard himself croak out in his daze, feeling his heart drop when he spotted the Barnum’s family doctor in the carriage with them also. The silence that ensued his question was all the answer he needed to let out a sob into his tight fists that were turning ever increasing a paler shade of white as his whole body shook. The hand Barnum rested on his back felt like a searing dagger, into his heart. What had happened to his dear Anne.


	4. The World Can Be Ours 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wonderful humans! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Charity felt her heart sink as she looked down at the broken young girl in front of her. Charity was the only one who knew of Anne’s pregnancy, she was the one who worked it out before Anne had herself. But now, the sallowness of Anne’s cheeks, the dark circles under her eyes, her dull hair. This wasn’t a glowing healthy pregnant woman in front of her. This was a woman so scared, and so lost, who was killing herself, and her unborn child. Whatever happened, Charity swore she would save them both.

Phillip had barely let the carriage stop when he jumped from it bursting into the Barnum’s home. He usually prided himself on his manners, but his dear wife was not well, and he would have run through a wall to get to her. So when Phillip felt arms tight around his chest stopping him from his wife he fought.

P.T. held his arms so tightly around Phillip he feared he’d break the worried man, but he knew the doctor needed to get to Anne first. Before Phillip saw her, they needed a diagnosis. Something to stop Phillip from screaming at everyone to find out answers. Slowly Phillip stopped fighting against the grip of his mentor as the door shut between him and his wife, the Doctor and Charity inside.

“I can’t lose her” he croaked, hot tears cascading down his face. Barnum barely heard his next sentence, Phillips voice too hoarse and quiet. “I love her so much…..she’s my world”. All that could be done while they waited was Barnum hold a sobbing Phillip, grieving at the thought of losing his wife.

Charity looked at the Doctor with sad eyes as he walked in.

“I know what’s wrong,” she said softly, in case the men in the corridor could hear. She explained Anne’s pregnancy, to save time from the Doctor finding out himself. “I should have seen how she was treating herself, she’s too scared. Her mother died giving birth to her sister. Their child would be mixed. She doesn’t know what to do. She’s killing her self and the baby through this fear. Please just help her”. Charity didn’t even allow her to feel ashamed at how she had just spoken so bluntly to a man of his profession, Anne was like a daughter to her, and she was damned if anyone wouldn’t let her look after her little girl.

The examination seemed to take forever, but for good reason. Anne awoke. Charity almost couldn’t stop herself from crying as the young girl cracked open lost eyes, looking around frantically.

“Mrs Carlyle, it’s good to see you awake. You gave us quite the scare”. The Doctor smiled warmly at her. “I think you know why you’re being seen by me. Why don’t you tell me what your diet has been since you found out you were expecting?”

“I don’t remember the last time I ate…” Anne knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn’t help herself. The Doctor nodded, he expected half as much as he scribbled down notes.

“Mrs Carlyle, you’ve reached a dangerous stage, I have written here what I need you to do, I shall leave it with Mrs Barnum. You need to stay fit and healthy for you and the baby. I hope I don’t see you again till then”. He also wrote down some medicines Anne may have, before handing all the notes to Charity, he donned his hat once more and left the room, only for Phillip to fill the space he’d left in an instant. The panic-stricken look on his face was enough to distract Anne from Charity leaving as well. This was a conversation that the two of them needed alone.

“Darling….?” Phillip could barely hold his emotions together as he cupped Anne’s cheek. She felt so cold under his hands. It terrified him to the core.

“I’m pregnant….”


	5. The World Can Be Ours 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I couldn't wait another day before posting a chapter, I am actually really proud of this story! Hope you enjoy! (I know this is short, but I promise the following chapters are longer!)

“We’re having a baby?” Phillip’s eyes almost popped out of his head, his blue eyes welling with joy as the feeling bubbled inside of him, their child. Part of him. Part Anne. His little bubble was swirling with images of him cuddling their child, teaching them to read his favourite works, Anne teaching them to dance. His little bubble was perfect.

But bubbles don’t last long, they burst. The painful sob that emerged from Anne’s cracked lips was as sharp as any dagger, the burst bubble fading as he encased his arms around her crying form. Her sadness confused him so much, but he thought better than to question her. Growing up Phillip had abandoned the thought of ever being happy, he would write stories of love, family and happiness. But the meaning was always hollow. His parents weren’t happy together, they weren’t happy with him. How was the little rich boy supposed to understand happiness? And here being handed to him on a silver plate was everything he’d ever wanted. Yet he was comforting his heartbroken wife, not swinging her around in his arms as they both cried with joy. And the notion destroyed him just a little bit.

“Darling……” He managed to whisper out after what felt like an eternity. “Why are you sad….? Our baby…” He rested his hand on her torso, but the motion made Anne recoil as if his hand was a hot poker. His heart truly broke then. “Do you not want our child?” He couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice anymore as Anne merely cried more into his chest. A lone tear slipped down Phillip’s face as they just stayed intertwined, shaking from Anne’s sobs.

“My momma…” Anne was practically hyperventilating, “Died having our baby brother. Our baby would be mixed. I have to give up trapeze. I won’t make a good momma.” Phillip could barely make out her words, and before he’d even registered what she’d said, Anne was doubled over in pain in his arms. His panicked cries brought back Charity, Barnum and the Doctor who hadn’t left yet, and once more, Phillip was ripped away from his wife and placed the other side of the door, the words ‘she’s bleeding’ echoing his head as the doors slammed shut.


	6. The World Can Be Ours 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6! This was the hardest chapter to write but I think it worked out okay. I hope you all enjoy!

Babies are funny little things, even when the world is falling apart, they can bring joy into lives. Barnum had spent the past hour sitting in the cafe opposite the hospital with Charity reminiscing when his girls were little. All his stress and fear always seemed to wash away when he saw those little curls and cheesy grins. He couldn’t understand why Anne wasn’t happy, or why Charity sympathised with her, did she not enjoy their children?

 

“It’s been an hour if it were good news Phillip would have come and got us by now” she whispered her voice thick with emotion. Barnum hated seeing his wife so upset, feeling her hand in his so cold broke his heart.

 

“I don’t know who I fear for most in this experience, Phillip or Anne. If only she’d taken care of herself, they’d still be having the baby Phillips wanted all year.” He shrugged as Charity looked at him incredulously.

 

“Phin! She has as much right to be upset as Phillip happy! We have not walked a foot in her shoes, the torture and suffering she has endured in her life, is enough for all of us put together and more. Would you want to have a baby knowing they would suffer the same fate? And even if she did, her mother died giving birth. We all could die giving birth. It’s scary Phin.” And at that moment he saw all the fear hidden from years ago spill over in tears down his poor wife’s cheeks, his own hatred of childbirth getting stronger and stronger with each tear. He wiped her tears, his eyes showing his understanding as the cafe doors swung open.

 

“They’re okay.” The motion of Phillip shrugging and walking back out, a different direction from the hospital was not the sight they’d been expecting. Barnum went to follow him but his hand held back told him differently.

 

“I’ll make him see. You reassure Anne she doesn’t lose her place.” Watching his wife run out he felt his heart swarm more in love with her, she was an angel. Tipping on his hat he made his way to the hospital. God he hoped she could see.

 

Charity was having to run to try and catch up with Phillip, his long strides taking him away from her fast. Her eyes didn’t batter when he went into the circus, it was a home for them all, it is a comfort to them all. Her eyes did widen however when she saw Phillip take off his coat and pull on the trapeze ropes, soon disappearing into the heights of the tent, performing a strong routine. Anyone who’s never met him before would have thought he was a professional. Charity kept her presence hidden till Phillip landed on the floor breathing heavily rubbing his blistered hands.

 

“I’m impressed Mr Carlyle, Anne has had more of an impression on you than we realised.” Charity had a soft smile on her face as she stepped out from the shadows. Phillip quickly wiped his brow stepping towards her.

 

“Mrs Barnum, I didn’t know you were here. How long have I kept you waiting?” The emotions were void from Phillips' face and Charity sighed softly sitting on the bleachers.

 

“When I fell pregnant with our first, I never told Phin, but I cried myself to sleep every night. I loved my life, and I was scared to give it up. I was scared I might lose my life, I knew so many women that had died. I was so scared.” Charity looks up at Phillip, sighing when she sees him staring at the floor.

 

“Do you know what she told me?!” Charity held her breath at the anger radiating off Phillip as she shook her head softly. “She wished she’d never met me, maybe then she might not be pregnant!” The rope Phillip had been holding suddenly fell crashing to the ground as he pulled it, screaming in anger.

 

“Phillip! Be careful!” Charity pulled Phillip away pushing him onto the bleachers. “Look at me. That woman loves you, she loves you so much. She doesn’t want your baby to suffer the torture she went through. She doesn’t want to die, she doesn’t want to give trapeze up.” She took a big sigh, “ She doesn’t want to let you down.” Finally, Phillip looked up at Charity, realisation finally clicking in his eyes as he bows his head ashamed.


	7. The World Can Be Ours 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! Sorry for the delay! But here is chapter 7! Enjoyyyyyyyyy

Anne was wringing her hands waiting for Phillips return, Mr Barnum sat in the corner reading a newspaper. She smiled softly to herself remembering the conversation they’d just had.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Mrs Anne Carlyle, you have a visitor.” Anne held her breath hoping for Phillip, maybe even Charity, but she never expected the top hat donned Mr Barnum to step in. Anne felt the urge to cover herself more in spite of the skimpy costume she wore daily, pulling the blanket high up across her chest.

“Mrs Carlyle…I hear you’re safe. We are all so relieved. “He nodded to her standing at the end of her bed.

“Please call me Anne. It’s been 2 years. And yes. We’re both safe.” Anne couldn’t help herself as she whispered the word we, she could barely wrap her head around what was happening.

“Anne, I came here to speak to you, about your role. I want -“

“I’ll resign from the circus.” Anne could barely contain the sob that tried to escape her throat, that tent was her home and it was breaking her to leave. So hearing the next words shook her.

“Resign? Anne, I wanted to promote you! While you’re pregnant I wanted to make you the creative leader. You will work with Phillip and help design the show, the dances, the music. And when you are fit to return to trapeze, it will be there waiting for you.” The soft warm eyes of Barnum that gazed at Anne brought tears to her own as she cried of happiness.

“Really? Wouldn’t I be too much of an inconvenience for you? Oh, thank you, Mr Barnum, thank you.” He had a soft smile on his face as he watched her.

“If I call you Anne, you call me Phineas. It will come as no surprise to you I see Phillip…as one of my own almost. A son I never had. And you being his wife, you add to my wonderful daughters already.” If Anne hadn’t been so happy she may have seen the tears in Barnum’s eyes as he spoke, but her eyes were too clouded as she shakily sat up and hugged him as tightly as she could. This could be okay, she thought to herself resting her hand on her stomach.

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

So lying here now, Anne felt a wash of calm for the first time in weeks, all she could pray was for her husbands return, and their happiness. Anne soon found herself dozing off, an hour passing before Charity and Phillip finally descended back to the hospital. Even Barnum had started to doze off in his corner by the window when his wife and partner walked into the hospital room.

“Well, at least that solves the answer if whether Anne would kill Barnum” Charity couldn’t stop herself from the light-hearted humour, seeing her husband sleeping in such an awkward pose. Phillip barely nodded his eyes never leaving his wife’s sleeping form as he made his way to her bedside. Charity softly smiled as she woke Barnum silently removing him from the room. Before the door shut she looked at Phillip one last time.

“It’s going to be okay,” she said softly, though she didn’t know anymore who needed more convincing, him or her. As she shut the door Anne awoke, her eyes connecting with Phillips guilty blue ones.

“Darling, I-“ Phillip was prematurely cut off from his sentence by his wife’s lips, which had found their way to his. He felt the familiar joy wash over him as he kissed her with all the love he could muster, that by the time they pulled away he felt dizzy.

“We’re having a baby, and that’s that.” Anne cracked the small smile, her face glowing with joy as Phillips' eyes lit up. A baby. They were going to be parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave a comment telling me how this is going for you that would be greatly appreciated thank you!


End file.
